A blue belt costs $$4$, and a popular yellow necklace costs $4$ times as much. How much does the yellow necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the yellow necklace is a multiple of the cost of the blue belt, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $4$ $4 \times $4 = $16$ The yellow necklace costs $$16$.